


Time Tells

by Yuki (xArufaYuki)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 3000 word chapters, A hotel eventually, Alternate Universe, Arguments, Bad News, Bars and Pubs, Bikes, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blue - Freeform, Casinos, Character Death, Character mentionings, Coran the card dealer, Dw the main characters dont die, Easter Eggs, Fights, Flashback, Friends to Lovers, Future car trouble, Gamblers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), I swear nobody likes this lmao, Late based, Lay Me Down, Lol idk why i try, Loud drunk, M/M, Maybe ill write better one day, Meet original Characters on the way, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Calls, Plaxum somehow ended up in this story, Possible small injures, Probably alot of travel, Roomates to genuine friends, Sleepy drunk also, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sorry for the name change, Steal, Swearing, They both miss their family, They can be soft sometimes, Time tells, Traveling, Voltron, angst somewhere, fluff later, itll get better, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, money problems, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xArufaYuki/pseuds/Yuki
Summary: I initially had a part of the story here but I thought it would be better for me to describe about how the story will go in this space so here it goes:It's mainly about how traveling together made them spend more time with each other unlike the other nights they'd come home late and not say a word to each other even though they would be at the same places. Of course what brings them together is family! Even if it's from an unpleasant reason. Who knows maybe getting out of that crummy apartment will help them both seek out things they never knew about.





	1. Money Money

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This fiction may not be completely in their character but I thought it can work. I haven't thought this completely out yet so each chapter will even be a surprise to me! There will probably be mistakes in this since I'm writing through my phone and it has really dumb autocorrect... Feel free to point out mistakes actually.
> 
> P.s when you see -•- it just switches the POV of the story :3

It was getting a little to late to be out by himself . Deep in Keith's mind, he knows it is. This is the time the police of Chicago love to roam. In fact he's probably has seen three within the past couple of minutes.... And this is not good. 

Keith has, let's say, a few warrants. Mostly because his love to steal and to cause ruckus anywhere he goes. What can he say? He loves the adrenaline. 

One of his biggest dose of adrenaline is his dark matte maroon bike, that isn't actually stolen, which is parked over a fence he has to jump and one parking lot over from that. He likes to park this far from casinos only so none of his former haters will tear it to pieces.

Keith makes his way to the fence, with a slight 'hhmpt' he makes it over the fence. This has been a pretty normal routine for the past four months. Pretty much to get out of the apartment away from his roommate. Keith thinks he's a prick but they are in the same situation and are both making money in their ways and made this deal to help each other and not be casted on the streets as they both were. 

Keith now makes it to the parking lot then over to his bike. Taking his key out of his pocket and into the ignition. Revving to life he crept out the parking lot looking for any tyre biters (cops). Once he saw it was clear he burned his tires out onto the one way weaving through traffic with ease. 

|~|~|~| moments later |~|~|~|

Keith had arrived to the apartment door knocking precisely two times one the left side of the door and three times on the right. This is how they supposedly know it's each other. 

The door was slowly unlocked and swung open. 

"Keith! My man come on in. " The familiar voice sang. 

"H-" 

"And Keith you should know this by now, it's three knocks on the right side first then two on the left."

Okay so maybe is was three on the right and two on the left, but give him some credit this is pretty new since three weeks ago his roommate had an angry posse show up and of course opening it thinking it was him. In which ended pretty badly... Or at least badly for the apartment since its still trashed. 

"Yea whatever Lance, your the reason why they showed up in the first place."

"How was I suppose to know that selling off brand shoes to the guy for an extra three hundred bucks was bad!?"

Keith, getting tired of standing in the doorway, pushed through Lance plopping onto the old scratched up brown couch that he called 'the bed'. 

"What do you think your doing? You can't sleep now the night is young and full of future money." Lance grinned a greedy smile as if he was already planning a devious idea. 

"I'm tired, if you want to go out you don't need me to baby sit you." 

Keith pulled the pillow he was sitting on from under him and smothered his face in it. Which wasn't a generally great idea. It smelled like mildew. 

"What?! I just need you to ya know-" Lance made small hand gestures to go along with his uneasy face. "Ya know to watch the people, you know they are crazy down town. "

"Lance! I just came from there, besides it didn't look busy and the cops are everywhere tonight. Just go to sleep!"

Yes, that was a little loud and unnecessary but Keith is about to die from the lack of sleep and the feeling of the buzz from his motorcycle was slipping fast and well, in general he was just tired. 

It fell silent. He felt Lances eyes on him, most likely in confusion and is probably thinking of something snarky to say. 

"Ok." Lance voice seemed small. Very small. 

Then there was footsteps to be heard to the small dingy cot. Then some more finally peaceful silence. For the both of them it was really rare to both sleep at two o' clock in the morning.

Keith's last thought before he slept was. 'He'll get over it.'

|~|~|~| when they wake up/ 11:24 P.M.|~|~|~|

Keith jolts awake frantically looking around. He sees a small teeny kitchen, with no tables. He sees a open door that appears to be a bathroom. He sees a washing machine and dryer stacked in the corner, dirty walls, one ceiling light, a brown couch, and a lump of blankets. What did he just wake up to?

Keith jumps up only to realize.  


"Oh yea this is where i live now.. " He mumbled to himself because how could he forget that he lived in the smallest place on earth. Seriously how did he end up here. Apparently his parents have been wondering that also. Which reminds Keith that his dad keeps calling him nonstop, it's getting down right ridiculous! 

Keith pulls his phone out of his back pocket that instantly shoots pain in that area from where he had slept on it. But On the other hand... His phone, well his phone let's say is cheap but durable, it's not a smart phone but a simple flip phone that gets call and text. It's all he really needs. Keith clicked down his call log.  
One.  
Two..  
Three...  
Four calls from his father every day since the past week. Does he feel bad for not answering. Of course he does he loves his family but what is he going to say to them. 'I'm a failure and I want you to feel sorry for me? ' he thought that was unacceptable. 

Lance was starting to snore and not some petty snore but actually snoring like a motorboat. He remembers now that the pile of blankets is actually Lance. 

Keith could help but. "LANCE" He threw the pillow as hard as he could at the other.

"What,... ... .. The fuck" Lance groaned from being awake. 

"You was snoring like a literal fucking freight train it's annoying." It was said blunt but definitely had feeling. 

"Oh yea? You know what else is annoying?" Before Keith could really reply it was already answered.  
"Your stupid mullet, mullet boy. " Which mirrored Keiths previous tone. 

"It's not even-!"

Buzz buzz, buzz buzz

The feeling of his phone stopped him in his tracks. 'FATHER' was displayed across the screen. 

"You should answer that." 

"Stay out of my business I can answer if I want to. And I don't want to."

Lance pushed the blankets off him. It made his hair a gigantic mess. 

"It might be important, why else would you think he'd call you four times a damn day. " Lance stated as he got up and more awake. 

Keith gave off his 'distance looking stare' He does have a point actually, but it's not like he hasn't thought of that before. 

"I know I do" Lance looked back and smirked as he stretched making his way to the bathroom. 

"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!" Keith started to get up and stretch himself. Then he heard Lances answer back through the bathroom door. 

"YOUR EXPRESSIONS ARE HILARIOUS YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT!" Lance yelled back and laughed.

"YOUR LAUGH IS ANNOYING, ALMOST LIKE YOUR SNORING!" Keith felt like he should get a pat on the back for that one.

|~|~|~| in the casino later/ 12:08 P.M.|~|~|~|

Keith and Lance did make their way to the casino eventually. Although they were roommates they have no real intention of being friends, in fact they were in more competition than friendship. Money was what made the world go round, for the both of them. So yea, they bang heads against each other sometimes. And really in the end it just goes to the little bills they share. So why compete when they can share? To have bragging rights of course. Mainly to to see whos a better hustler. 

The casino was really nothing fancy, pretty dainty compared to some. There was a pool hall, a bar, slot machines, and a lot of places to lose money unless you knew how to play your cards right, in which Keith thinks hes pretty excellent at. No one can make a better poker face than him. Lance on the other hand was full of emotion, but that's how he played with people. Giving them false hope that he's in a hole or bad situation when really he has everything where he wants it. Giving players a false hope can really play with there head. 

Keith headed to his usual spot where some old cats liked to hang out, knowing these people are old they probably would place more chips, but they are more experienced so he'll just see how this goes. 

The wooden chair scraped across the floor as Keith sat down. 

"Care if I join? " Keith welcomed himself in a more or less of a question. 

-•-

Lance liked playing against the house, so making his way to play black jack was where he loved to start off. He's came here for years before and knew this dainty casino had some pretty bad players and staff that are decent but definitely not experts. While lance seemed to have zero karma. 

He sat at the tall velvet stool waiting for the dealer to see him. 

"Ah, Lance I see you have come back!" A sorta thin man with ginger hair and mustache appeared from his peripheral. 

"Thought I'd make a little money off of you ya know?" Cool and collective, Lance waved his money he got from his pocket. 

"But you see ive been practicing young lad." The man shuffled the cards faster than lightning it seemed. 

"Coran, you can practice all you want but those cards with fall where they may." Lance showed his famously smirk. 

"We will have to see about that perhaps." 

Coran laid his card then Lances, top card, then lances. 

Corans top card was a five while Lance's was a jack. Coran 'hit himself'. (for those who don't play cards, that's just another way to say you want another card in black jack for people not the dealer it is just 'hit me') 

Lance started to play his mind games as he displayed an uneasy face on himself. 

"Do you want another card my boy?" 

Lance made an unsure sound. "Ehh, I don't know." He procrastinated. 

"I stay" Coran smiled. 

"Mkay then me too" Lance smiled back. 

Coran flipped his over, his points added to seventeen. Lance flipped his over revealing a nine of spades. 

"Hand it over Mr. I practice." Lance was feeling pride at this moment. 

"You have deceived me, you are one tough cookie my good man." Coran said cheerfully. 

Lance's next tactic was a little different. He figured coran would figure out him soon. Coran was a smart intelligent man so it was only a matter of time he'd get onto him. 

Coran delt. Lance's top card was an eight. And corans was a ten. Lance peeked at his card. 

"I stay!" He said excitedly. 

Coran made a 'hnmm' sound. He added a card, then another, then another. 

"Agh! Busted." Coran made a defeated sound. 

Lance flipped his cards over revealing a six of hearts. You could see the aggravation in corans eyes. 

"Why did you stay? What if I have won?"

Lance tilted his head with a smile and tapped his head two times.

"Ah, I see. Tricked again!" 

Next round. "Tricked again."  
Another round. "Tricked again."  
One more. "Are you sure your not cheating?"

Last round. Lance delt with an ace on top, and his bottom he peeked was a seven. 

"I play the ace a-" Glancing at his phone flashing 2:23 PM. 

"Black jack!" Coran jumped off his feet. And slammed his hand on the table 

"-s a eleven." Lance changed his face to a scowl. Almost dropping his phone. 

"Well I guess I can't win them all— after all."

"I win, I win!" Coran chanted. 

"Drinks on me, drinks on me!" He added while going to the beer cooler handing one to Lance. 

"Although your rubbing this in, I appreciate it." Lance popped the top off with his car key chain that had a bottle opener. 

Faint into the background there was a rowdy noise of people. Lance opened his ear to it since he was waiting for coran to get back from talking to a some-what younger crowd. 

"Hey! giv-"..." Money"..."ou cheated."... " Get ba-here" It seemed someone was definitely in trouble. He turned around to see who. His face immediately saw Keith right behind him, and was pulled off his stool. 

"Grab your stack we have to go." 

"Keith, what did you do... "

"No time. I'll tell you later, let's go!"  
They ran to the nearest exit. It was a backdoor behind next to the bar. They sprinted and pushed people out the way making it to the door. Lance had his car parked around to the side of the building. When they jogged past the corner there was an elderly man standed at the other corner of the building. 

"Slowly give me my money or-" The old man pulled a pistol out of his gun holster that was hidden under his thick jacket. "-Or I shoot!" The man stuttered. 

Keith looked at Lance as if they were telepathically speaking. Keith took off running to the car and rolled to land beside it, while Lance was running to but slid in beside him. Lance frantically looking for his keys he pressed his automatic unlock button. Pulling the back door open he scavenged for the closest two guns. He pulled out a shotgun rifle and a pistol similar to the mans. 

Lance shoved the rifle in Keith's arms. 

"A rifle!?" Keith whispered. "Are you serious!?"

"Just point it at him he back off sooner or later!" Lance swiftly whispered back. 

They heard footsteps getting closer. 

Lance stood up, Aiming at him. 

"You better back your shit up!" Lance shouted at him. 

That didn't stop the man. The man walked almost one yard from the car still pointing at him as well. 

Keith was still ducked behind the car scooting to the back side of the car.

"I want my money back!" He yelled.

Thwomp! 

Boom! 

Ting! 

Keith had jumped up and hit the man on the side of his face with the end of the rifle. The man instantly fell, shooting the hood of the car on the way down. A metal ting was heard from the ricochet of the bullet hitting the tin roof of the casino.

Keith was frozen in position breathing heavy. 

"Oh my quiznak Keith! He's old you could've killed him!" Lance breathed panicked clutching his hair with one hand, other hand lowering the gun. 

"Quiznak?" Keith loosened his position. 

"I don't know! You scared me." 

"Oh come on, it was us or him. Besides he's tuff as nails!" Keith shrugged off the tension and walked over to the passenger side next to lance. 

"Wait... MY CAR!" Lance ran over to the other side of the hood almost tripping over the man on the ground. 

"Never mind that we need to get out of here before his posse gets curious." Keiths tone more aggravated. 

"Here let me drive." Keith went through the passenger side seat and climbed over the console and onto the driver seat. Lance handed him the keys through the window with a devastated frown and got in on passenger side with no questions asked. 

Keith put the old beat up blue car in reverse flinging loose pavement gravel and squealed out the parking lot. He really had a problem with doing that. 

"Go easy on old blue." Lance whimpered. 

Keith just chuckled putting the car in gear once more. 

|~|~|~| 3:45 AM |~|~|~|

Lance was unlocking the door, the key chain was jingling away. 

"That was a good time!" Lance hiccuped. 

"That blonde was all over you tonight!" Keith may or not been a little drunk.. Or high.. Or both. 

"Mmm but that one guy I definitely think was interesting in you." Lance hummed as he swung the door open. 

Keiths faced turned disgusted with his nose scrunched up. "Ew shut up, that hairy weird guy? No way."

"Keith, he was literally trying to K-I-S-S you." Lance snorted pulling his earnings out of his wallet and dumping it out onto the floor. 

"Don't remind me!"

"He thought that your jacket looked sexy~" 

"Do I need to lock myself in the bathroom again to make you shut the hell up!" Keith buried his head in his hands, his cheeks turning into an obvious rosey color. 

"Three hundred and fifty nine, three hundred and sixty nine..." Lance started to count.." He looked up at Keith. "Awww your blushing." Lance cooed. 

Buzz buzz, buzz buzz

Keith's phone again. 

"Dammit, stop calling me." Keith threw his phone at the wall making another dent next to the other two. 

Lance got up to receive his phone. 

"Call him back or next time I'm gonna answer it." Lance held the phone out for Keith to get. Keith tried to grab it but Lance kept moving his hand. 

"Nuh, eh, uh." Lance taunted. "Are you gonna call him back?" 

"No! Even if it's bad news I don't want it!" He growled. 

Lance handed him the phone. But smirked at him. 

"Fine I'll give you your phone but next time if he calls... "

Lance sat back in the floor to continue counting. Four hundred and twenty seven, four hundred and forty seven. 

Keith settled down and began to count his money to, but whether he's counting it right or not he really doesn't know. For the most part everything turned to a blur. 

Thud! 

A helpless looking Keith had passed out with his back hitting the couch. Lance only rolled his eyes and counted a total of five hundred and three for his part. 

Lance got up and throwed a thin sheet on top of Keith before throwing himself on his cot.

His eyes burned for a minute.  
"If mami saw her old car she'd be very disappointed at me."


	2. Buzz Buzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe this guy? He got him the wrong order again. As he ate all he could notice was how smug Keith looked as he made faces everytime he bites into what seems to be extra mustard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the last but at least this story isnt going to be slow after this chapter. It's getting to the part where I wanted the story to actually start.  
> And the part I put for the summary was like the only not part I could put there without spoiling anything lol

4:01 PM

Buzz, buzz

Another afternoon that Keith has woken up to his damn phone at this damn apartment. He just knows this can't go on forever. About both concepts that is. 

Very tempted to answer he went to pick up his phone to answer, he just knew it would be his father... Again. He quickly swiped over to accept, just incase he'd psych himself out of it. 

"Hello" Keith asked hesitant. 

"Wheres your bitch friend at!" A deep voice rang through the other side along with some static. 

Ok this was definitely not his father. Why didn't he even dare to look at who was calling in the first place? Almost ready to hang up he heard the voice again. 

"Not going to talk aye? Well you just tell him to stay away from my gal you hear me?" 

Keith hung up before he could listen anymore. How did this mysterious man even get his number! He couldn't have gotten to messed up yesterday or did he? He doesn't remember much besides this hairy man, blonde woman, Lance and the bartender. Other than that everything else is pretty hazed. 

"Something wrong?" He heard Lance hum over the sound of the small kitchen sink. Lance was currently washing alot of piled up wine glasses. 

Keith cleared his throat. "Nothing really-"

"Oooh, was it your dad?"

"Uh no it was just, it was just a telemarketer." 

"Keith I can tell your lying. How about you just agree it was your dad." Lance continued to sing. 

Keith made this 'ppfft' sound. "I'm not lying!" Even though he definitely was lying just not about that. 

"Keith, estás mintiendo. Your lying to me." Lance shoots a smirk at him. 

"Don't have to be a prick about it, it's my business." He clearly stated while pointing his finger as a gesture. 

"So if that wasn't your father, boyfriend I suppose~" Lance wiped his hands off on a rag towel that was hung up on a nail just above the sink he was using. 

"Alright if you really wanna know." Keith make a quick decision that it was actually probably best that he should tell him, even if he was getting on his last nerve. "It was a man that asked for you."

"Asked for me? What did he say?" Lance stood there in the middle of the kitchen with a very confused face. 

"I don't really know what he was talking about but maybe you'll know, he said and I quote. " Keith imitated the deep voice."stay away from my gal." 

Lance just stared into space, thinking. 

"He seemed pretty angry Lance, maybe it was something that happened yesterday?."

"Lemme see that number, the one that called you." Lance walked over leaning on the dirty couch arm. 

Keith pulled his call log up revealing the number. He looked up at Lance to see his expression. His face was looked rather mortified. 

"Whose number is this?" 

Lance snapped out of it "Ya know what, it doesn't even matter." He backed off the couch and headed to the bathroom door. 

Turning around and placing a hand on the door knob. "I'ma take a shower real quick." 

"Don't use all the hot water like last time! I need a shower too!" Keith shouted at him. In all honesty he really did need a shower he hasn't took one in what? Four days maybe. 

|~|~|~| 4:55 PM |~|~|~|

Lance decided to get himself breakfast but there was one problem. His car has bullet holes in the hood, he really doesn't need to be pulled over just because he looks suspicious. And overall it's pretty embarrassing. 

Lance walked back in the apartment after looking at his car. Finding a Keith with still messy damp hair. 

He whined "how am I supposed to go anywhere?"

"What do you mean." Keith picked up his magazine he had stored under the couch. 

"Keith!" 

Keith then sighed and decided to be calm and enjoy his magazine. "What?"

"My car needs a new hood thanks to you! And on top of that, now I can't ride it anywhere."

"I'll take my bike in a moment and pick us up something then." Keith slightly smiled at his magazine reading something rather funny. 

"You always get my order wrong when you do that." Lance dragged the word 'always' out. 

"Then ride with me and we won't have a problem." Keith offered. 

"You know I'm terrified of those things!" Lance squeaked. 

:flashback: 

"Come on baby you a little scared?" The dyed blue pigtailed chick teased. 

"No! I mean no, I'm not scared." Lance lazily scratched his neck. 

"I've never wrecked it before you can trust me." She patted the seat of her blueish green bike. 

"Plaxum, is there maybe another way? it's not that I don't trust you.. It's just.." He didn't want to show he was nervous, but he was pretty darn nervous. 

"Lancey don't call me that, call me by my actual name I'd appreciate that. After all I'm not at work" She winked at him as she sat herself on the bike. "Now get on you said you needed to be at your place at 10:00 and it's getting pretty close" She strapped her helmet on. 

"Yea ok, don't go very fast though." He caught the helmet from her and put it on. Gently and slowly he got on the bike, Lightly putting his hands around her.

She turned around and pulled his face closer and quickly pecked him on the lips, before he could even be flustered she turned back around and turned her bike on. They took off rather fast for lances liking. 

She zoomed around two cars. Each light they past was just a blur to Lance. He tried closing his eyes but that only made him more dizzy. Zoom, she ran a red light. (most likely on purpose.) She past another car but this time a car was heading toward pretty fast in the other lane. They got in front of the car in time before getting smashed. 

Only a couple more minutes before Lance would touch the sweet ground. His slightly hug now was more of a bear hug now for sure. He closed his eyes again because knew up ahead was a pretty slick curve. 

He felt them lean to the left. The tires squealed and-

Crash

They flew into the deep ditch on the other side. It seemed like it only happened in mere seconds. In pain and blood he passed out only to wake up a few days later in a bed. He never knew what happened to his friend, he never even seen her again. 

:Present: 

Lance snapped out of his trance, he was definitely scared of the bike and this time wasn't very shy of hiding his fear. He still has a huge scar going diagonally from his left shoulder where he had hit the ground and slid on jagged rock from the ditch. Keith could ride his bike incredibly well but Lance just has issues. 

"Then I guess I'll just have to get your order wrong." Keith closed the magazine knowing that Lance is still going to make him get something to eat. 

"You probably get it wrong on purpose you dick."

That only made Keith chuckle. Ok so maybe Keith does do it on purpose. 

"I guess I'll go to Wendy's or something, what do you want?" Keith muttered, struggling to get himself off his position from the couch. 

"Ha, does it even matter? youll get it wrong anyways. But by the way I'd like a burger with everything on it besides mustard."

|~|~|~|when Keith get a back 6:28 PM|~|~|~|

Can you believe this guy? He got him the wrong order again. As he ate all he could notice was how smug Keith looked as he made faces everytime he bites into what seems to be extra mustard. 

The silence was broken from Keith's phone for the second time so far. 

Buzz, buzz buzz, buzz

"You better answer your buzz lightyear I'm tired of hearing that thing. Or better yet let me answer for you." Lance jokingly smirked while finishing his rather disgusting sandwich. 

By Lance surprise, Keith actually answered! (After checking if it actually said father across it.) 

-•-

Keith waited for a response this time but only heard breathing as if his father didn't even know he answered. 

"Hello?" He called out to break the awkwardness. 

"Keith! Keith?" He heard a man that definitely sounded like his father. 

"Dad?" Keith said shallowed. 

"You answered! I thought you was dead! Why haven't you answered sooner?!"

"I-"

"Never mind the excuses, I have some news for you..." His fathers voice went to crazy then right to downcast. 

"Please, what ever it is." He paused because maybe he really should know but at the same time he really doesn't. "Don't tell me it's what I think it is." 

"It's probably slightly better than what you think it is." His dad was being very melancholy. 

"Then, I guess tell me. What's the news? The news that's so important that you called me four times a day." Keith frowned. 

"You mother is very sick, we didn't want to tell you because we were damn sure she'd get better." A pause of sniffles came through the other end. "We was very wrong. We took her to a better doctor and it wasn't what we thought it was."

Golly Keith's eyes started to burn in a watery fire. 

"All she wanted was to see her son, but within this week she's gotten too sick to leave the bed. We had plans to take a vacation down there. Got all the money and was only waiting for your approval." Another pause waited them. Keith sniffled a couple times. "And- And- But, I'm glad you didn't answer. We would have never got her to the hospital on time if we were down there."

"I'm sorry." Keiths voice hitched. "Where is she now? Is she ok for now?" 

"She's at home with a nurse. She didn't feel right at the hospital."

"Do you guys still live is San Antonio." Keith asked hesitant. 

"Yep, the same house we raised you in." A small chuckle was heard under his breath. 

"I'll be there in eighteen hours, tell mom I love her and will see her soon." Keith hung up the phone. He is such an idiot! He could have been by his mom side instead of a nurse. Could have made her feel better but he was to selfish of what they would think of him. 

He looked up at Lance that had obviously heard the whole thing, Lance misses his family to and he can tell. 

"How are you going to get there?" Lance honestly asked. 

And well, he doesn't know yet. 

"My bike." Keith blurted but what else was he gonna say? Taxis?

"Are you kidding me? You will literally freeze your ass off." 

"Well what else am I supposed to do!" Keith accidentally snapped. "For gods sake my mother is ill! I can't just- I can't." He put both his hands in his hair and leaned back. 

"I know that feeling." Lance spoke up. "We can take my car, we can cover up the holes or something but you are not taking that bike." Lance narrowed his eyes at him. 

"We?! Who said you were going! This is my situation and my mother, you are certainly not going!"

"You aren't taking that bike! What if something happens? Then your mom would be in even more pain than what she is-" 

"I can ride a bike Lance! It's not like I need training wheels!"

"That's what plaxum thought but that didn't stop it from happening!" Lance yelled back which fell in a scary silence. 

"Who?" Keith made a more confused face than an upset one. 

"Nothing, just go on your stupid bike." More silence fell. 

"You're right, something can happen and I'm willing to risk it just to see my mother." Keith heaved. 

"Listen to me." Lance asked apologetic. "I know what it's like to lose someone. Let me put myself into this... just to get you there safe." 

"She's not gone yet, please don't say that. We can take the car but how are we going to fix the car?" Disappointment was clear across his face. 

"We got ductape?" Lance smiled his as usual smile. 

"What are you going with this...." 

|~|~|~| just a few minutes after of looking for ductape that was hidden well . |~|~|~|

"And this is what you're going with? Won't it just fly off?" Keith was very unsure of this. there was ductape all over the holes although Lance made a square of ductape over the holes, it still looked pretty ridiculous. 

"Of course it'll work. My uncle did this all the time." Lance snorted. "Mostly for his taillights." 

"Uh, ok." 

"If the tape comes off we can just bring the tape with us and repair anytime and anywhere." Lance smirked while stepping back looking at his masterpiece. 

"Why didn't you think of this earlier?" He lightened up. 

Lance poked out his lips. "Good question, maybe because it wasn't as important to fix then." 

"That isn't a good answer at all!"

"Sheesh I didnt say good questions should have good answers." His smirk visible.

Keith only pulled the hair tie off his wrist to pull his hair in a messy ponytail. 

"Well let's pack our bags and head out, It should take about eighteen to nineteen hours." Keith said bluntly as he made his way into the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I hope you like it. This story doesn't attract many people but I still appreciate readers :]  
> I promise it'll get better hang in there. I'm just really slow at starting.


	3. The ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith did pass out. And to be honest, all the darkness and lights flashing made him dizzy enough to shut his eyes and actually decide to snooze. 
> 
> When keith woke up from his slumber it was a little bit surprising. He looked around. He was still in the car, it was parked in a parking lot and of course, there was no Lance to be found. His window was still down and it was extremely chilly. The map was more crinkled than was before since it was layed across his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get this accurate as possible and it's kinda hard to write stuff about a car ride or travel (well it is for me) but I didn't think it would he fun to skip. If there any mistake feel free to point out. Since I'm typing on phone my phone tends to autocorrect a lot of words into silly things. Anyways I hope you enjoy! For the few readers that actually get this far.

7:23 PM

Keith fiddled his thumbs nervously "Do you think it's a good idea to drive at dark hours?" It wasn't that he was nervous about driving in the dark, he was just thinking. Mostly about his mother and how bad things might turn out. 

"Yea your probably right although it might be better as long we avoid sun rise and sunset times." Lance was relaxed in the driver seat with one hand slumped on the wheel. 

Keith only nodded. "Yea but it's like seven isn't it?"

"Mmnot that worried." 

"Yeah so.... " Keith paused incase Lance would respond with 'what' or something else unpredictable. 

"So.... " Lance only quirked his eyebrow as he turned right onto we Congress pwky from the green light. 

"Why is it so important for me to see my mom? Like with you being involved and all.... " It was an honest question but he could understand if Lance didn't want to tell him. After all they aren't the friendliest towards each other, especially in the past but it's been getting better. 

"Well, I mean- I don't know what I would do if I lost my mom without saying goodbye and- and I know she was dear to you." Lance only stuttered slightly but Keith thinks there is more to it than that. So he only stared blankly at him. 

"Yea I guess." He turned his head to look out the window. "Hey, by the way?" 

"Yea?" 

"How do you know we are going the right way?" Keith had just thought about that. How the fuck did Lance know where he's going without a GPS? 

"I remember doing business for a guy that lived in Texas and as much that I know, this is the right direction but you will have to be the navigator in about." Lance glanced at his small watch. "Let's say about twenty five minutes?" 

"Are you serious?" Keith scoffed how did he get stuck using a map! He doesn't even know how to use these outdated things. 

"If your complaining now then you really would have been screwed on your bike huh?"

Well he does have a point... 

"I could have asked people where to go!" He said that completely random because he would have never done that. 

"Sure you would have, just like you'd sleep on your bike and get rained on with your bike and-"

"Shut up. Ok so maybe that was a stupid idea but you dont have to rub it in." Keith barely toned. 

"You know, your really lucky to have me." Lance snorted loudly. "Wait... Are we going to sleep in the car most of the ride?" His laughs went to concern. Mostly cause he thought how uncomfortable the old seat were. 

"Yea got a problem with that?" Keith rudely teased. 

Lance smirked then took his hands off the wheel to find the map he had stored in the drivers side door pocket. 

Keith quickly dove for the wheel of the car (carefully not to mis steer it) "Oh my god lance you can't just do that!"

"Didn't I ever tell you? I've always wanted to be a race car driver." Lance words sort of muffled. 

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Keith passed a car almost hitting them since Lance was mashing the gas at different speeds. 

Lance pulled out the map with a victorious smile. "You know what, I actually don't know."

"Can I really even trust you to drive! Oh my god and you convinced me I'd kill myself on my motorcycle!" 

"You and me both know that you would have never made it on that bike of yours."

"Maybe! but me being wreckless wouldn't be the reason."

"Mhmm"

"Are we just going to bicker the whole way there." Keith sighed because he already knew the answer. 

Keith turned on the radio which disappointingly had a small static noise to every station he switched it to. 

"If your looking for a station that doesnt have static then your definitely out of luck." 

"How long before the stations clear out?"

Lance made a slight chuckle. "Never and if you do find a clear station then that's a miracle itself."

"Right.... " Could this not get any worse? 

 

Keith flipped through what seemed hundreds of stations until he found a station called WKQX (FM). He wasn't familiar with the song that played but he liked it, it was better than the other shit he scrolled through. It was about mid ways through the song but he really liked the guitar in the background that was partially being interrupted by the slight static noise. 

-"The chemicals between us  
There is no lonelier place  
Then lying in this bed  
The chemicals displaced  
There is no lonelier place"-

|~|~|~| 10:59 PM |~|~|~|

"So we are on.... S 10th street now?" Lance questioned at keith. Who by the way had this huge map folded out and highlighting the path they would be taking. (Lance wasn't very happy about that) 

"Yep" Keith popped the 'P' in 'yep'. 

"So how much longer we got to go?"

"Really? Your already asking that?" So Lance was going to be one of those people who whined about the ride, Keith should have already known that. 

"From what I see its between nine hundred to one thousand miles as of now." Keith held the map close to his face. 

Lance groaned very dramatically. But that's Lance for you.

"How did you get to Chicago with family so far away?!" Lance asked in his dramatic voice. 

"Well actually.... I never really told anybody why I moved here but..." It didn't actually matter if he told Lance but he does like to talk and would probably accidentally tell his family so maybe he'll just wait till the ride back. 

 

"But you'll tell me?" Lance tried to finished the sentence. 

"Maybe on the way back, after seeing my mom and all." Keith sighed, just thinking about it made him feel queasy. 

"Yeah of course." Lance felt the expression on Keith's face. It was a mixture of agony and maybe hidden anger. 

Keith studied the map a little more just looking at little restaurants plastered on the map. 

"So what's it like at your parents? I imagine like, a huge farm and animals and shit like that." Lance put on a chuckle. 

"Wow you really think about the stereotypes. It's actually a really big city almost like Chicago. My parent have a house instead of an apartment, it's not really big and only has a front yard and fence and.... One tree." Keith tried to remember what else but he really doesn't know what it looks like now. He can't even remember what color the house was. 

"That sounds pretty cool compared to a apartment with one open room and a bathroom." Lance displayed a small frown.  
"Man, I was for sure that they were farmers."

Keith felt the corners of his mouth move up because that's what everyone else thinks. But seriously though, why does everyone think that? 

"I mean if being obsessed with house plants counted as farming then I guess?"

That's one memory Keith will always remember, plants. His mother absolutely loved delicate flowers and tulips. Meanwhile bis father loved cacti only because if you forgot about them it wouldnt hurt to go a few days without water. 

"Plants? Like what kind of plants." Lance smile was broad. 

"The ordinary ones, ya know petunias and other ones... Her favorite was definitely tulips though, but exceptionally shed have some small cactus."

"You sure do know a lot about plants." Lance replied sarcastically. "I was hoping you'd say she grew weed." 

"What?! I wish I could really slap you right now but I don't feel like dying today." Keith huffed while rolling his eyes. 

"But apparently any other day is acceptable? "

"If anything I will be the reason I die. Never because you caused it." Keith stuck his tongue out at Lance. 

Lance mashed the breaks of the car. The brakes made a high pitch screech. 

"Son of a bitch! People don't know how to drive I swear!" Lance cursed under his breath. 

"Wait, turn right up here on the next exit." Keeping himself from hitting the dashboard, Keith decided to put on his seatbelt. 

"Alright, Alright. Hold on tight though, I swear this guy in front of me now is drunk."

With that being said. Lance took a right into the right lane and another sharp right onto the exit. Everything on his dashboard (an old cap, some sunglasses, and a bag of munchies) it slid all the way down until they where all piled ontop each other on the far right side of the car. 

"Fuck!" Keith squealed as he felt the force weighing him down on the door. Crumbling the corner of the map a bit in the process. 

Everything was leveled out now. "Jeez maybe your the one drunk!" Keith snapped a remark to Lance. 

"Oh! no, no, no, you'd know if I was drunk." Lance winked. 

Keith made a gagging sound. It was sort of drowned out by the static noise that got impossibly louder. It completely drowned out the song by now and that actually made Keith upset because he was digging the vibe from the station even when it played unfamiliar songs. 

Apparently Lance noticed the static too. 

"Piece of lent radio" Lance growled as he started changing stations. 

"Why don't you install a new one?" Keith new it was money. Money was always the issue. 

"Why? So it can get stolen like the last two i have bought? At least if I try to bump the station no one would try to steal it because how trash it is." 

"But you can't even listen to it! Why have a radio that you can't even hear?" 

"Oh my god Keith I'll just turn it off." Lance mashed the button hard. It made the little screen glitch green lines then shut off. 

"And PS your music taste sucks." Lance whispered. 

Keith manually rolled down the window with the handle. 

"Then I guess we'll have to listen to air noises." Keith answered more snarky than supposed to. 

"Air noises?" Lance rolled his eyes. 

"You know what I mean!" For some reason Lance just knew exactly how to push his buttons. It's like he knows exactly where they are and knows exactly how to press them enough to get the explosion. "Just turn left up here you big idiot."

Surprisingly Lance didn't even bother to respond back. 

The window was a really good idea. It made Keith's head feel really good and the wind felt amazing while it flipped his hair around. When he'd glance at Lance it was pretty funny also. His face was uncomfortable as it flipped his hair into a big mess. The wind made Keith hair slick back and his hair being up made it feel twice as good also, meanwhile lances hair caught the swirl of the wind and just messed everything up. Keith could only chuckle at how aggravated Lance must be. He didn't say anything about it so Keith didn't dare roll his window up. 

"Incase I fall asleep from all the boring-ness, you'll stay on highway sixty four." Keith leaned back in the seat tilting his head toward the window. 

"For how long?" Lance mumbled back. 

"An hour and ten minutes give er' a take."

|~|~|~| 1hr 10m + more time later/ 12:37 AM |~|~|~|

 

Keith did pass out. And to be honest, all the darkness and lights flashing made him dizzy enough to shut his eyes and actually decide to snooze. 

When keith woke up from his slumber it was a little bit surprising. He looked around. He was still in the car, it was parked in a parking lot and of course, there was no Lance to be found. His window was still down and it was extremely chilly. The map was more crinkled than was before since it was layed across his lap. 

He noticed neon lights reflecting from the hood of the car. Curiously he opened the door to see where the hell he was at. It read across it 'Queens'. This was definitely no store or gas station. It was a huge building, so maybe he'll just walk inside and see for himself. 

Keith got up to the doors, which was really fancy. He walked through to see what seemed like millions of arcade booths? He rubbed his eyes since they stung from all the light, after all he did just wake up. He got a better look and of course he couldn't believe his eyes. Keith knew what exactly he was in. Those were NOT arcade booths, those were coin machines. 

He vastly walked through the isles to find a familiar mopped brown hair guy. He was out of luck when on of the spotters told his to slow down. He did eventually made it to the next to last row. Lance was hunched over one of the machines directing coins into it. Lance had this ridiculous wide smile and his hair looked pretty decent compared to having swished around a while ago. 

But none of that matters, he just needs to know how they ended up here. He made his way over there after standing and quite literally stating down the isle. 

"Hola Keith amigo." Lance greeted jokingly. 

"Lance what are we doing here?" Keith asked with a frown. 

"Well you see... I stayed on fifty five and then there was some twisted roads well, I got lost and then I took a left by accident onto I think-" Lance faced turned to concentration for a couple of seconds. "I think onto nerds street? Then somehow on this continental road then viola! Where here."

"Nerds street? I think you mean N 3rd st. I noticed that was a road on the map."

"You should have told me that there was going to be confusing roads then." Lance scowled. 

"I thought I'd be up by then! Why didn't you wake me up?" Keith snapped back. He hated attitude even if that sounds hypocritical. 

"You looked so peaceful I didnt wanna wake ya up." Lance shrugged as the slot machines sound recording played 'jackpot, jackpot, jackpot.' "Yes! I got a whole twenty dollars back! "

"You should wake me up! And twenty dollars back?! How much have you put in that thing!"

"That is classified information but i may have put anywhere between twenty dollars to one hundred- dollars- in it."Lance whisperd the last part. 

"That's it, we gotta get out of here." Knowing it would take way more to convince Lance to leave. He only sighed. 

"You know I have slot machine fever that could never be cured." Lance made a dramatic pose and a pout face. 

"You have to be kidding me." 

"Please, let me blow just twenty more dollars." Lance begged as he got the money from the machine. 

"As much as I love doing this myself." Keith pointed at himself with a disapproved face. "We are on a money tight budget."

"But Keith, your implying that we loose everytime but what if we don't." Lance squiggled his eyebrows. 

"This isn't some rinky dink casino that your use to back home. This is one where millions of people loose at every single day and most could even be daily visitors." He tried to make a point. 

Lance walked past Keith the dragging him to another machine on the last isle. He stopped at one called 'king of lions'. 

"I feel lucky on this one." Lance bounced with energy. He inserted the money and waited. 

"This is ridiculous, your never going to-"

Lions filled the screen and the noises sounded like falling change. The money on the screen kept going up and up, slowly but surely. 

All of a sudden Keith was into a bear hug being bounced in a circle. 

"Keith I told you! I made six thousand and six hundred and fifty seven dollars!" Lance squealed. 

Keith tried to speak as the air in his lungs was being smooshed out. 

"You- you dimwit that says six hundred and fifty seven d- dollars! And for the love of- let me go!"

Lance let him go and looked insanely closer to the screen. "Damn, it does say that. Still better than nothing! " He obnoxiously laughed. 

Keith started to get an wild idea that Lance has been here was longer than he thought. 

"How long have you been here?" He blurted out from his thoughts. 

"Does it matter?" 

"Yea- not really but kinda?" Because it did matter incase they have been sitting here for hours. But on the other hand it didn't really matter if it was just for a short bit. 

"Well if it doesn't matter then we don't need to talk about that." He giggled while getting his money from the machine. 

"Well alright, but have you had any drinks?" Keith etched, While making hand gestures. 

"Well...."

"Lance."

"Sorry, sorry ok, maybe a few." Lance gave an apologetic smile.

"You know what? We need to get you something fruity, your being to tight right now." He added. 

Keith might actually take that offer. although that isn't the smartest choice and could possibly get them kicked out. In all honesty, there is no possible way to know what him and Lance would get into if they where both buzzed and that's why it doesn't happen very often. 

"I know that face~, your thinking about it aren't you." Lance teased. 

"Maybe a little something... " Keith said quietly. 

"Yeah! I knew it! Let's go." Lance danced around. 

It seemed like the place was pretty empty so maybe this will be ok. 

Lance lead him around a wall and towards more the back. Keith noticed two things; 1. This place is way bigger than he thought it was and 2. Apparently all the people hung out in the back because it was crowded. 

|~|~|~| a few drinks later |~|~|~|

Lance and Keith were now at this booth sitting with a crowd of people about their age. For 'some reason' Keith felt good and comfortable when normally he'd be nervous. Maybe it was the margaritas he was drinking. Or maybe not. 

"Oh yeah babe!" A long brown headed guy cheered as the blonde took a sip out of his jose cuervo bottle. 

Lance was chanting as well. He could get just as loud as everyone else, he doesn't even have to drink anything to do that. 

A woman dressed in a cute uniform outfit strutted their way asking if they need anything. 

"Yea actually I'd like another lime margarita on the rocks." Keith spoke up and slammed money on the table. 

"Whoa another one Keithy you just are full of surprises tonight!" Lance laughed out and so did everyone else. Keith sure started to feel hot suddenly. 

"There are so many maj- estic things and tha- th- thats- s all you want to try?" Another guy slurred as he laughed out. 

It seemed like everytime Lance took a drink of his, well it seemed like he kept getting closer to him somehow. He felt him nudge him way to many times. Keith only laughed quietly with the others. 

"Hey Jess, you remember when Steve was here and he drank a bottle of gin with nothing mixed with it?" Another shared loudly. 

"Yea, yea, yea, that was hilarious! He threw up like, a dozen times." She laughed and then added. "He threw up on everything and even got thrown out!"

Keith knew definitely that these people was super wasted before they even showed up. 

"Oh my god! I remember only one time Keith thrown up after someone mixed something in his drink after he went to use the bathroom and threw up constantly once we got him outside!" Lance laughed and turned his head at him to stick his tongue out at Keith. 

"Mother fucker!" Keith impersonated Lance. "After someone mixed something in his drink." Keith made the talking hand gesture to go with it. "Lance that was you!" Keith tried to deadpan but ended up laughing. 

"Ok! Maybe you did catch me." Lance halfway put his hand in the air. "Ya got me." Lance put his hands unnoticeably behind Keith. 

Everyone chatted and passed out shots and ate a lot of food. Although they weren't even the loudest table in there, maybe a solid second. No one could even hear the songs being played over the speakers anymore but that's how you know it's a good time. 

Another way to know if you had a good time apparently was if you spent over a hundred dollars cause currently Lance has five hundred and forty nine dollars left. He would have more but he's a huge tipper. 

One couple left. Saying goodbyes and trying to pass out her phone number, which Keith turned down. But Lance gladly took it as she wrote it on his arm.  
After awhile most people left and every one was getting crucially tired.

"Lance?" Keith whispered to Lance as lance almost fell face first onto a cup. 

"Mm yea?" He dragged his eyes open to look at Keith. 

"Lets go get in the car you already paid for everything and for almost everyone else." 

"Oh shiiiiiiii-" Lance closed his eyes again. 

"Come on ill help you up." Keith got up from the booth and helped Lance up. 

"You feelin' ok?" 

"Ngh- yep." Lance practically put his weight onto Keiths side. 

Slowly they made it to the car and he sat Lance up into the passenger side seat and lowered the seat back. Keith looked back at the 'queen' sign. It did actually say casino on the other side, the lights was just broken. It's funny how you don't notice things till later. 

Keith went to the drivers side and plopped in. The alcohol made him even more sleepy after sleeping earlier. He also knew there was no way Lance was going to drive later, and that he'll most likely whine from being hung over. But thats Lance for ya also. 

Keith swiftly passed out in the uncomfortable seat not soon after.


	4. The house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thunder almost made Lance jump out the door, literally. He had been in a deep sleep for quite awhile after he took some aspirin awhile back. He had been asleep even before the storm even appeared.
> 
> When Lance finally fully woken up he noticed a few things... The car wasn't moving, the windshield was being flooded with water, he was freezing!, and Keith was gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm hoping next chapter it'll have a lot more to do with feelings, I just wanted that friend/hate relationship but now I'm moving on with it! Anyways I hope you like it? I mostly write this to pass time so you don't have to like it lol. Like I usually say, if there any mistakes you can point them out. I don't get any comments so I guess you don't have to point them out. I usually proof read and then proof read again after I post.

11:02 AM

Waking up wasn't entirely easy. Even though Keith didnt drink that much, he still has a bitching headache. God he's glad he wasn't Lance right now or else he'd feel like a drill was making holes in his head. Which reminded him that they would have to stop at the store and pick up some aspirin. 

Keith looked around shaking his head a bit. The same neon glow was on the hood but extremely dim. Keith looked over to see Lance sprawled out with his feet on the dash and his arms spread out. He was barely snoring, which was better than his usual loud snoring. Keith didn't dare wake him up, yes his snoring was very irritating but his whining would be even worse considering he drank more than Keith and he already feels like shit. 

Keith tilted his head back towards the window and squinting his eyes from the bright sun. 

A husky man dressed in rags holding a liquor bottle walked to the side of the car and knocked on the side. 

"Arrn- you guys ok." 

Yea, that woke Keith up. What did this guy think he's doing? Keith only looked at him. 

"Cat got yer tongue?" The man leaned closer to the rolled down window. 

"No." Keith returned a reply but what was he supposed to say? No one down in Chicago would just walk up and talk to you unless you really wanted to get shot- or maybe that's just their town. 

"Well! Are you guys ok? You been here all night." 

"What? Have you been watching us!" Keith almost choked, which might or might have not woken up Lance. 

"No eh just noticed the car here last night is all." 

"What's going on?" Lance whispered as he rubbed his head. 

"Nothing just some man came over here to see if we were ok." Keith said uncomfortably. 

"Oh, yes sir! we are doing just fine! Eghn-" Lance saluted then rubbed his head again. 

"I came over here to also warn ya."

Lance cut in. "About what?" He twisted his face. 

"About sheriff sparks! Don't tell me ya wasn't drinking cause I know ya did." The man grunted. 

"Oh course we did." Lance chuckled nervously. 

"Are you some under cover guy?!" Keith blurted out, ready to roll his window up like. 

"No! No! I want to warn ya when you leave. He loves to catch you youngsters up!" He raised his voice. 

"Don't worry my man, we got this under control. Thanks for the warning." Lance said more awake. 

The man staggered away around the corner. 

"Who the fuck?" Lance questioned. 

Keith looked at Lance and shrugged. 

"I wonder if he was joking about sheriff spots?" Lance rubbed the temples of his face. 

"Sheriff sparks? Yea probably made up." Keith huffed grabbing for the keys that laid on the floorboard. 

"You driving now?" Lance pulled the wad of money shoved in his back pocket. 

"I mean, yea? Do you even feel a little bit hungover?" 

"Dude you damn right, but I feel like if I even glance at that confusing map, I'll definitely throw up." 

"Don't worry, I kinda know where to go. Besides, I have it marked in yellow." 

Slowly they backed out and made their way out of the parking lot. It was slightly confusing trying to find the way back to the right road but they eventually made it. 

 

|~|~|~| 5hr 30 mins later/ 3:32 PM |~|~|~|

The thunder almost made Lance jump out the door, literally. He had been in a deep sleep for quite awhile after he took some aspirin awhile back. He had been asleep even before the storm even appeared.

When Lance finally fully woken up he noticed a few things... The car wasn't moving, the windshield was being flooded with water, he was freezing!, and Keith was gone? 

Lance raised his head up from the laid back seat. Wiping off the dried crust of drool off his face, he tried to look out the window. Which was slightly rolled down and soaked the side of the door along with his seat. It was hard to see anywhere out of any window. The wind was whooping at the car, The more he listened to it the more cold he felt. 

Lance sat there for about five minutes. The more he waited and wondered the more the wind started shifting in different directions that allowed the rain water to practically soak Lance. 

Lance found his phone wedged between the console and the seat. Putting his password in, he went to text Keith. 

Keith

Lance: where are you man? 3: 39 PM

Not even three seconds later he heard a buzzing noise. He looked over to see Keith's cheap phone tossed on the dashboard. 

"Fuck." Lance breathed out as he massaged his head. 

Flashes of lightning crackled. That let Lance get a pretty good view of where the hell he was at. So far all he saw was houses on each side on the small road they was parked on. 

Lance grabbed his phone and a cigarette. He opened the door stepped out of the car, slamming the old car door just to make it shut. His hair went to a soggy tangled mess on his head and his grey call of duty T-shirt color changed nearly to black after the rain contact. 

Protecting his last cigarette with his hands he ran under a small house carport. It was cold but not as cold and wet as in the car. 

As soon as he pulled his lighter out from his back pocket a dog started barking, that made him drop the lighter in a panicked mess. It was a white and grey husky, the dog had a deep bark that echoed through the carport. Luckily it was on a thick chain nailed into the ground. 

Picking up the lighter he finally lit it up. 

Bark, bark bark, bark bark, bark

Lance let the smoke swirl around him. He closed his eyes only to relax. 

Bark, bark bark, bark

He started to wonder where Keith actually was. He knew he should have been here sooner-

Bark! 

"Shut the hell up!"

Lance swung his head around to see a short person with short ginger Auburn hair that had swung the side door open hitting the door with her hand. 

Lance accidentally let out an 'eek' as he burned a small hole in his shirt with the end of his cigarette. 

"woah- my god! " The small person shrieked. 

Lance turned to be standing in her direction. 

"No, no I'm just- uh, waiting for the rain to stop!" Lance moved his hand as if he was about to get hit by something dropping his cigarette in the process. 

She stood there very quietly, her thick rimmed glasses slightly scooting down her face. 

"At least pick your cigarette off the porch and into the trash please." She sniffed as she pointed at the small bin next to a table piled with junk on it. 

"Yea ok." Lance did as she asked. It was really awkward, she just stood there and watched him. 

Lance wondered back to near center of the carport and sat down looking out into the rain. He could feel the pair of eyes watching him. 

"You can come in if you want to."

Lance turned his head to face her. 

"It's pretty cold and it's going to storm a while." She continued. "I got some cool games if your into that?"

"Yeah of course." Lance got up and yet blankly stared at her. 

"You can call me pidge." She signaled him in as she started to walk through the door. 

"Names Lance." He whispered as he walked through the door. 

He walked in to find a decent kitchen. Making there way through they ended up and a small living area with a huge TV and a small couch. Scattered around the TV had lots of console and plug ins. 

"Mind if I ask something?" Pidge questioned as she turned on her playstation.

"Go ahead." Lance hummed as he glanced at a shelf full of movies mixed with video games. 

"How did you end up here?" She laughed. Hooking up the console. 

"You mean under the carport? Ha, about that." He fiddled his thumbs. "Well me and my friend was traveling somewhere and I woke up in the car.... " 

"Mhmm" She stuck her tongue out in concentration, looking through the shelf. 

"And I woke up from being asleep and he wasn't there! I was just sitting there with a slightly rolled down window and I was getting soaked!" 

"What?!" Pidge replied back. 

"Yea and so I get out and I was just trying to be dry at the moment!"

"It all makes sense now, that how you got here." She walked over to show Lance the games she had managed to pick out. 

"I thought maybe you'd like call of duty sense you wearing the shirt, so which one you like best?"

"Oh this shirt? This thing is a hand-me-down type shirt. I've never really played it before?" 

"Never? Like as is never ever!?" She gasped. 

"I mean I seen it be played..." He scratched the nape of his neck. 

"Dude! You got to try it. It's not that bad."

"Yea-ha alright." He plastered a side grin as she handed him the remote. 

"This is the very first one so you'll know what it is." 

-•-

Keith was absolutely drenched with water.  
He had been walking for awhile to find a gas station. Unfortunately Keith forgot that cars needed gas, well when he was in a train of thought he forgot. Now he's paying the price and risk of leaving Lance there alone. Not only that but he forgot his fucking phone! It just could not get any worse. 

He kept jogging through the fog until he found a sign that read 'Altea Station'

He sprinted faster as his nose started to sniffle. 

Approaching the door he looked for words to say. He didn't have anything to fill gas.  
But he did see an old pickup truck that was in a parking lot that had about twelve red gas containers. 

He thought to himself 'what a coincidence?'

Keith moved toward the truck to get a better glimpse. Maybe he can take one and fill it with gas and they'll never know?

Keith moved right up next to the old truck to find out the containers was already filled with gas. Swiftly Keith reached out for to of the red containers to find that it was pretty easy to take. Keith had money with him but everythings better when it's free. 

|~|~|~| 45 mins later/ 4: 17 PM|~|~|~|

After being feed eighteen pizza rolls.  
Lance got the hang of the game. In fact he was doing really good in pidges opinion. 

In the middle of shooting zombies Lance's phone goes off. 

~"Get your sexy on go 'head, be gone with it. Get your sexy on go 'head, be gone with it. Get your sexy on go 'head, be gone with it"~

"Oh my goodness! I was like one hundred percent sure my phone was on silent!" Lance face turned a shade of pink. 

"Justin Timberlake?" Pidge quirked an eyebrow up. 

"Uh, " Lance cleared his throat "yea." 

"Its not bad." She gave a grin at him. "But you better check your phone incase your bro texted."

Lance set down the controller to see who texted him. Sure enough it was Keith.

Keith

Lance: where are you man? 3:39 PM

Keith:where are YOU at! 4: 19 PM  
Keith: I leave and come back and your just gone!  
Keith: in a storm! 

Lance: chill I'm ok! 4: 20 PM  
Lance: I made a new friend  
Lance: maybe she will let us stay at her house tonight while it storms  
Lance: she's pretty cool

Keith: NOPE we aren't staying at some girls house just because you like them 4: 20 PM

Lance: nooo it's not like that! She's like 14 or something 4: 20 PM

Lance: enough about me.. Where have you been!? 4: 21 PM

Keith: come to the car 4: 21 PM

Lance didn't know if that meant they were leaving. He really didn't want to leave at this moment in the storm. 

"I uh- I got to walk to the car real quick." He gulped as he got up from sitting criss cross on the floor. "In case I don't come back- it was nice to see you."

"Youre leaving already?! Now whose going to play Xbox with me till' my brother get back." She made a pout face. 

Oh yea, he forgot she had family. Maybe he does need to get out of here before her dad rips him to shreads or something. 

Lance accidently let out. " Wouldn't your family be mad if they saw a stranger in their house?"

"Not if I told them you was a friend or something." She shrugged. 

"You have friends my age?" Lance questioned curiously. 

"Many, I've skipped a few grades and have friends that are way older than me so it's pretty normal." She smiled as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. 

Keith: Anytime now 4: 26 PM

"Now I really got to go. I'll be back maybe?" 

"Ok bye! Just incase you do leave!" 

Lance flew out the door and into the heavy cold rain. Making the dog bark a couple time in the process. Making his way to blue he saw a body shape in the drivers seat through the water covered window. 

Getting in and slamming the door quickly Lance turned to see Keith. 

"Why, hello" Lance chuckled. "I think I deserve and explanation."

"I don't think you deserve anything." Keith replied plainly. 

"Um! Don't you remember the part when I wake up with no one in the driver seat along the road-" 

"I woke you up! And you mumbled and said it was ok!"

"What the hell did I say ok to!!?" 

"I asked if you'd be ok alone while I found a gas station!"

"Is this what this was all about! Running out of gas?" Lance stoped yelling. 

Keith noticed Lance was resorting to being calm. "Yea, pretty much."

Nope never mind, there he goes again. 

"You mean to tell me that you completely forgot to check if it was close to empty!" Lance scowled in Keith's direction. 

"Look, I know that I should have paid more attention but I got the gas." Keith crossed his arms a scowled back. 

"How?" Lance asked while raising an eyebrow. 

Keith pointed lazily to somewhat of the direction of the empty red containers. "I may or may not have stolen some.... Gas" Keith happily smirked. 

"Are you insane! You can't just steal stuff in other people's town, you don't know how people react here unlike chicago!" 

"Oh come on! Dont be such a kid."

"Alright that it, if you need me I'll be at my new friends house!" Lance got out and slammed the door purposely this time. 

He marched in to find a pretty excited pidge. 

"Your back! Wheres your bro at?" She smiled and ran to turn the Xbox back on. 

"Oh him? He might be in later, he's being a prick." Lance chuckled as he got handed a controller. 

|~|~|~| 27 mins later / 5: 07 PM |~|~|~|

Keith laid back in the seat for what seems forever in boredom and eating all the snack chips they had in the car. He actually did think about going into the house that he saw Lance step into. They could travel some more but Lance didn't seem to want that offer since it was storming its ass off. 

Before Keith even realized, he had put his hand on the door handle and slowly opened it. The crisp air hit his face but he kept moving. 

He made it upon the carport. Not noticing the dog, it came out of its dog house and barked. 

Bark! Bark, bark! 

Keith fell on his ass onto a loose gravel rock. "Damn dog!" Keith picked up the rock and got up. He pitched the rock right at the dog and missed. Even though he missed it shut the dog up. 

Stepping up to the door he slowly walked in. He was greeted by a kitchen and some flashing tv lights of the wall. He walked closer. 

"Pow, pow, pow, pow"

Keith heard Lance making ridiculous noises as he stepped into the entrance of the living area. 

"Lance why are you making stupid noises?" He asked blankly. 

"It's awesome gun noises thank you very much!" Lance stuck his tongue out at him. 

Pidge jumped up from her spot from the floor. 

"You must be Lances friend! Wow I thought you'd look more like Lance but your so emo. Lance how'd you become friends with him?" She jumped over the controller cord to shake Keith hand. 

"I am not emo-" Keith tried to say but was interrupted by Lance. 

"I've tried to tell him that for years!" 

Pidge hand shaked Keith and high fived Lance before sitting back down. Which made Keith sigh and roll his eyes. He didn't understand how he looked emo? All he was wearing was some skinny jeans like Lance and a plain black shirt almost like Lance. What made them so different? Was it his hair? 

"Come on sit down! If you want to play you can sit here or just on the couch." She grinned. 

"I'll just sit here, I don't really play video games." He sat down beside Lance and leaned back on the couch like the other two was doing. 

"I understand, but who knows- you might like it." He said excited as she started shooting at everything. 

Lance looked very concentrated, he died a couple times since he got there but he wasn't bad. 

"Hey Lance, you was right. She is like thirteen." Keith elbowed Lance. 

Pidge obviously heard. 

"What?! I'm not thirteen! I at least look fifteen? Do I really look that young?!" She squeaked. 

"So your not thirteen?" Lance asked nervously. 

Pidge laughed. "No." She laughed some more. "I'm sixteen dude."

"I was hella way off!" Lance started to chuckle with her. 

Keith looked at the two and he wondered how he allowed himself to get into this mess. 

Apparently pidge got killed or something and she jumped up. 

"Fuck!" She pressed the eject disk button and shoved another game in it. 

That made Keith laugh. 

"We are going to play Mario kart." She put a evil grin on her face. "All of us."

She hooked up Keith a controller. 

Keith went straight to dry bones, Lance went straight to Luigi and pidge went straight to toad. 

"Toad? Really?" Lance scoffed. 

"Toad can kick your ass! At least i didn't pick something everyone else always chooses."

"At least I'm not Keith and chose to be emo." Lance deadpaned but ended up laughing. 

"Dry bones isn't emo!" Keith playfully pinched Lance shoulder. 

Pidge picked rainbow road as their first race. 

In the end pidge came in second, Lance came in fifth, and Keith came in tenth. 

On the parts that didn't have rails you can bet that Keith fell off of it. Lance got hit with red turtles most of the time and pidge was in first until a blue turtle hit her. (Which made her extremely mad.) 

By the time they was picking the next map a knock on the door was heard. 

Pidge yelled. "Come in!"

A muffled sound answered back. "Pidge open the damn door my hands are full!" Pidge ran to the door and opened them to see her brother full with grocery bags. 

"I got you some more fruit gummies and some Capri suns."

"Yes!" She hugged her brother. "Thank you! Did you know I love you so much!"

"Love you to pidge." He ruffled her hair as she pulled off. 

In the distance you could hear Lance and Keith talk. 

"Pidge." He drawed her name out. 

"Yes?" She turned to face him. 

"What did I say about bringing friend over when I'm not home?

She pulled his hand to the entrance to introduce them. 

"This is Lance and-" Pidge fumbled. 

"Keith." Keith filled in with a smile. 

"And this is my brother Matt!" She said energetically. 

"Hey guys." Matt waved." Never seen you guys around." 

Pidge jumped in. " We met at school from a battle of the bands! They go to another school than I do." She put on a nervous smile. 

"Oh cool. You play in the band?" Matt asked innocently. 

Before Keith could say anything, Lance answered him. "No we was just there to support and watch. It was amazing your guys band is pretty good." 

Matt laughed. "I've always thought our band sucked but alright. Pidge if you need anything I'll be in my room doing homework. Please keep the noise down." Matt walked away from the living room. 

Lance whispered very lowly. "Pidge? Was that the best excuse you could come up with?"

"Oh shut up" She whispered back. 

They all played for awhile. They ended up getting on the couch and watched Deadpool. 

9:34 PM

Pidge snickered to herself when she found that Lance and Keith fell sound asleep on each other. She got a big blanket and covered both them up. she turned the TV off and tiptoed her way to her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked it? If not then I'm sorry that it just wasn't for you. Chapters may be spaced out, I never know when I actually have time to write. (•ᴗ•✿)


End file.
